Theme songs
These are the theme songs for the characters of the RP. You can add a theme song for you're character if you want to. Note: these songs were not created only for the characters. Rules #It has to be appropriate. #You must name the song and the author of the song. #NO SWEARING in the lyrics. #Try to find a song that matches your character's personality, abilities or even names. #The song cannot have any dirty lyrics. Also, you can add parts of the lyrics and tell how they match the character. The "official" theme song of the Life of Heroes RP is I May Fall' by RWBY. Themes so far '''Sia's theme': I Can Walk on Water I Can Fly by: Basshunter "I will never be afraid again"- ''Sia's not afraid to fight evil ''"I will keep on fighting till the end"- Sia's will to fight "I can fly"- Sia's ability to fly "I will keep on fighting till I die"- Sia will fight, even if it may mean her death Spark's theme: Just the Girl by: The Johnas Brothers "Shes cold and shes crul, but she knows what shes doing"- Spark being crul and in charge "Cause shes bitter sweet, she knocks me off my feet"- Spark gives no murcy when fighting "She runs on 100 proff attitude power"- Spark's Attitude "She'd rather be alone"- Spark not looking for a boyfriend "Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined"- Spark ruining Sal's jokes Luna's theme: Can't Fight the Moonlight (remix version) by: LeAnn Rimes "And no one's gonna be around"- Luna being alone for most of her life "If you think you won't fall, well just wait untill, till the sun goes down"- Luna's foes thinking shes week, when shes more powerfull then they think "It'll steal you heart tonight"- Luna falling in love with Espio "But you know, but you know that you, can't fight the moonlight"- Luna is sometimes too powerful for her foes, or some people know it's useless trying to fight the Shadow of the Moonlight "Once a gentle breeze"- Luna enjoys nice weather "We'll be lost in the rythm so right"- Luna's lovely voice, or Luna's nice sinnging voice "No matter what you do, the night is gonna get to you"- Luna unable to resisst becoming New Moon Nightmare when exposed to 7 black Chaos Emeralds "You'll surrender your heart"- Luna being to shy to tell Espio how she feels Red's Theme: Orignial: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert/ New: Duality by Set it Off "Push the limit" - Red giving his all, or Red turning into Blood X when hes passed his anger limit "Imma hurt you real good" - Red's power and is not murciful when useing it on his enemies "No escaping when I start" - Red dosen't alow anyone to flee from a fight when hes in it "Do you know what you got into" - Red tricking Luna and not haveing her relize it "Can you handle what I'm about to do" - Most people can't take Red's power "Cause its about to get rough for you" - Red never holds back in a fight with his enemies in a fight "I bet you thought I was soft and sweet" - Red fooling Luna to think he was nice "Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both" - Red able to conseal his emotions (except his anger) Crash Man's theme song (Real Life of Heroes) - Something Different by Godsmack Themes for couples and teams Themes for couples and/or teams are also acceptable. These follow the same rules as normal theme songs. Crash Man & Medaka Face Down Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is Crash Man and Medaka Kurokami's theme song. Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand. - Signifies CM's affection for Medaka, even in the presence of Sia Still I'll never understand why you hang around, I see what's going down - Represents CM's initial confusion when he realizes Demon Sonic is alive, then realization of what the Chibis are ("I see what's going down") Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? - Signifies Crash Man's rage towards Demon Sonic for ruining Medaka's life as a Chibi and then possessing her until she is nearly killed by Sia Sapphire Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. - "One day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down" signifies CM hunting down DS and Medaka's new life she has after being cured A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever, you will surely drown - "A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect, every action in this world will bear a consequence" signifies CM's revenge for Medaka's possession, "If you wade around forever, you will surely drown" signifies that if Demon Sonic does not take action he will die I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again Heed my lecture. - Signifies Demon Sonic's self-righteousness and CM's threats on his life Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt", she said, "I finally had enough." - "Face down in the dirt" signifies Medaka being possessed and literally finished in the dirt by Sia, "This doesn't hurt" signifies Medaka's unrealistic love for the Chibi that hated her, "I final had enough" signifies her joining them in Hell. One day she will tell you that she has had enough, He's coming round again. - "She has had enough" signifies Medaka joining the group in Hell, and "He's coming round again" signifies Crash Man ("He") is returning to Hell after nearly a year. Pinky and Q-Pid All The Right Moves - OneRepublic Crash Man and Sia Misery Business by Paramore (undecided) Crash Man and Violet Safe and Sound by Capital Cities Themes for RPs Real Life of Heroes Forever Young The theme for Real Life is Forever Young by Alphaville. Category:Music Category:T